


Charmed

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Major Crimes crew observes Jim's bad mood from a distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed

## Charmed

by Texas Ranger

* * *

"It must really suck to be Jim Ellison today," Brown commented, eyeing his belligerent colleague from a safe distance. 

"No shit," Taggert whispered back. "I said good morning to him and he almost took my head off. Wonder what's up with him." 

"Could be that mile-high stack of paperwork on his desk," Rafe suggested. "You know Ellison hates to be deskbound." 

Taggert nodded. "Ol' Jim's not happy unless he's in the middle of the action." 

They fell silent and watched Jim glare at the report he was holding, yank a pen out of his desk, and scribble furiuosly. 

"He's trying to kill that poor, innocent form," Brown muttered. "Isn't it our duty as cops to intervene?" 

Rafe gaped. "If you don't value your life, go right ahead." 

"Yeah, that's Jim Ellison, ex-Ranger," Taggert reminded him. "The guy's been trained to kill with anything he can get his hands on, including that folder." 

There was no more talk of rescue. The hapless paperwork was on its own. 

Jim's brother officers watched as some poor sap approached him. 

"Oh, he's not actually going to talk to Jim, is he?" Brown asked, staring at the newcomer in horrified fascination. 

"I'm afraid so," Rafe replied. 

Jim's scowl deepened as he listened to the man. 

"Brace for impact!" Brown announced. 

Jim let go with a creative stream of invective that would've embarassed Denis Leary. The intruder retreated in haste. 

The trio was about to comment when they heard a loud, familiar voice echo through Major Crimes. 

"Hi, Jim!" Blair Sandburg burst into Major Crimes and bounced over to Jim's desk. 

The detectives watched in horror. "Oh no, Sandburg!" Rafe moaned. "Run! Save yourself!" 

"Ohmygod, you will _never_ guess what happened to me today!" Blair enthused. "I have had the coolest day!" He planted himself on the corner of Jim's desk and grinned down at him expectantly. 

"Poor Sandburg," Taggert said. "Someone should warn him." 

"Who, Joel? You?" asked Rafe. 

Taggert hesitated. "Well, I like Blair, but..." 

They abandoned Blair to the same fate as the folder. 

"Bad day?" Blair cooed sympathetically. 

Jim grunted. 

Blair reached over, cupped Jim's chin in his hand, and tilted the big man's face up to his. "Whassa matter, Jim? That time of the month again?" 

The three detectives cringed. 

"Oh, Sandburg, you _touched_ him!" Brown whispered. 

"So long, kid," Rafe said sadly. "I'll miss you." 

"We'll cry at your funeral," Taggert added. 

The men huddled together for support and prepared to duck under the nearest desk when pieces of anthropologist went flying. 

Jim glowered at his young partner for a moment. Blair stared back cheerfully and batted his baby blues. _blink_ _simper_

Incredibly, Jim's face softened. His mouth quirked. He grinned. He burst into gales of laughter. "Oh, Chief!" he snickered. "I have had the shittiest day!" 

Blair giggled with him. "Yeah, man, I kinda picked that up." He tugged at Jim's hand. "Come on, you can tell me all about it over lunch. I'll buy." 

Jim laid a hand on Blair's back and guided him toward the elevator. "It started first thing this morning when Simon-" 

Rafe, Brown, and Taggert watched them go, Jim whining and Blair nodding sympathetically. 

"Did you see-" 

"How does he-" 

"Of all the-" 

They stared at each other in wonder, shook their heads, and went back to making Cascade a safer place. 

End 


End file.
